Vacuutron
|-|1= |-|2= Vacuutron is a vacuum cleaner-themed Robotron in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Vacuutron was first seen stealing Morph-X from cars. His main task was to steal the Morph-X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate in order to free Evox from the Cyber Dimension. While the Rangers were battling the Tronics, Vacuutron got away, However, thanks to Betty and Ben's tracking device accidentally landing on the truck, the Rangers were not only able to track down Vacuutron, but also find Nate, who'd been kidnapped by Blaze and Roxy. Before the Rangers could get inside the Cybergate warehouse, Vacuutron ambushed them. Despite the Rangers' best efforts, Vacuutron defeated all three of them. But before he could finish them off, he was stopped by Nate and his newly-created Beast Bot Steel, both of whom had become Rangers. After the Cybergate failed to set Evox free, Scrozzle sent Vacuudrone to suck up the Morph-X from the Morph-X Tower, so Devon, Ravi, and Zoey left to destroy it with the Beast-X Megazord. Meanwhile, Vaccutron fought desperately against the Gold and Silver Rangers, but proved helpless and had to summon Tronics for help although they were quickly and easily dispatched. Finally Vacuutron was destroyed by a double blast from the Striker Morphers by the Gold and Silver Rangers. Personality Vacuutron is overconfident to the point of arrogance, announcing that it was time for the Rangers to say goodbye right before Nate and Steel showed up. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Vacuutron was easily one of the stronger Robotrons as he was able to overwhelm the three main Rangers but was out matched by the Gold and Silver Rangers. Even then, he was able to throw them off when they jumped on top of him. *'Armor: '''He has thick skin that protects him from attacks, such as when he took a massive energized slash from Devon's Beast X Sabre during the fight outside of the warehouse but was unfazed. When fighting the Gold and Silver Rangers, a single punch to the belly did nothing and multiple hits from the Striker Sabres did nothing although a cross slash knocked him down. *'Hand to Hand Combat'''-Vacuutron was an absurdly skilled hand to hand combatant as well as with a weapon, being able to overpower and nearly destroy the three main Rangers. The only ones that were more capable fighters than them were the Gold and Silver Rangers. *'Tronics Summoning'-Vacuutron summoned some Tronics to assist him after being knocked down for the count by Nate. Arsenal *'Vacuum Arm-' Vaccutron has a vacuum arm to suck up Morph X which can even extend to cars as we first saw him doing. *'Staff: ' Vaccutron wields a staff for battle. It has a blade on the end to utilize in combat. **'Energy Empowerment'-Vaccutron is able to charge up his staff with blue energy to slash full force. **'Blaster': He has a blaster on the staff to blast his enemies with blue energy. This was presumably his strongest attack as one blast took down the three Rangers and a single blast was going to be used to kill the Rangers and might have done had Nate and Steel not intervened. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Vaccutron is voiced by Cosmo Flores, who also plays Ben Burke. Notes *Vaccutron is the first Robotron to defeat the three core Beast Morpher Rangers in battle. *Vaccutron is the first Robotron to be fought and destroyed by the Gold and Silver Beast Morpher Rangers. *Vacuutron is the first Robotron to be destroyed after his Gigadrone counterpart's destruction. *He is the second Robotron to be created off-screen. **He is also the first Robotron created from an object that does not appear on-screen. The others are Turbotron , and Shockatron . *He’s the third vacuum-themed villain. The first is Vacuum Cleaner Org (Wild Force) and the second being Vacuum Bot from RPM. *Vacuutron's eyes are red in US Footage while in Japanese footage, he had orange eyes. *Also in Beast Morphers, his weapon had a simple barrel while in Go-Busters, he had the vacuum tip for combat. The tip only appeared in Beast Morphers when he drains Morph-X from cars. See Also *Vacuudrone - Gigadrone counterpart. References Robotron Category:Evox's Virus